


The Easy Way

by Nadja_Lee



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friendship, Happy Ending, Matchmaking, Scott is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-03
Updated: 2002-09-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: What if Scott had followed Logan out to his bike? What would they have said to each other and who would have left and who would have stayed?
Relationships: Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Logan & Scott Summers, Logan/Rogue (X-Men)
Kudos: 1





	The Easy Way

**Author's Note:**

> The peanut butter mention is in honour and memory of Bani; always remembered and always missed.
> 
> Thanks to Karen for the Beta and suggestions.

"Logan, wait up," a voice called after him, footsteps running to catch up with him. Logan had hoped it was Rogue, but the voice was familiarly masculine. Feeling frustrated enough Logan decided to ignore the other man and kept walking away from the mansion. He reached the garage and saw Scott's bike stood outside, with the key in the ignition.

"It's for you," a voice said from behind him and Logan turned around to see Scott had caught up with him. It irritated him that Scott was so unpredictable to him; his face was almost always unreadable, his eyes always covered, his voice rarely raised in intensity and he had only smelt fear on him one time and that was in the Statue's torch where he had been reluctant to open his eyes for fear of harming Jean.

"Why?" Logan asked suspiciously. It wasn't that he hated Scott, far from it as they had also worked together to get Rogue back, agreeing on disagreeing but that didn't mean he didn't understand that everything had a price.

"Because you helped us," Scott explained and patted the seat of his motorcycle lovingly. It was clear to Logan that he cared deeply for the bike; he had most likely put the modifications into it himself.

"Rogue was in danger," Logan simply said before he could catch himself. Just what was is about her that made her the answer to every question? What was the growing power she was having over him? He had been so careful not to get attached before, not to belong anywhere and yet with a smile and a cry for help she had changed all that. The question that disturbed him even more to ask was why was he running again? The very same question she had asked. His past had waited years, it could wait some more or he could have easily gotten one of the X-men to fly him back and forth in just a few days. No, his past was not the reason he was running…she was. The key question was why? He wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"She means a lot to you, doesn't she?" Scott asked with an insight Logan hadn't given him credit for. Scott stopped his fingering with the bike and looked directly at Logan. Logan's first thought was to lie or to joke about it but something in Scott's tone of voice made him reconsider. However the need to protect himself and his feelings won out in the end.

"She's just a kid," he said with a 'who cares' shrug. Scott's lips formed a thin line and Logan was sure his eyes were hard and angry. Oh, well…it was none of his damn business and Logan didn't care what Scott thought anyway!

"If that's all she means to you then you don't deserve her," he said tightly and turned to go. Logan grabbed hold of his sleeve, stopping him from returning to the mansion.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Logan demanded angrily. Scott tore his arm free.

"Oh, don't give me that. Even you can't be THAT clueless!" he snapped.

"Hey!" Logan protested but Scott ignored him.

"She loves you, though for the life of me right now I can't imagine why!" Scott spat and began to walk again but again Logan stopped him.

"Love….what do you mean she loves me? She can't love me!" Logan protested, not knowing what he wanted yet needing a specific answer all the same. She couldn't love him. Have a crush on him ~ maybe ~ after all, Jeannie had told him she was 'taken with him', but love? No, that was too much to hope for. Hope? Why would he hope for her love? He had been right what he had told Scott; she was just a kid….right?

"It should be pretty clear what I mean," Scott gave back but then took pity when he saw Logan's confused eyes. "The smile she gives you, the looks, the trust…doesn't ring a bell?"

"Yeah….well…it's just gratitude," Logan mumbled. That was all it was, all it would ever be. Why did that thought make him so sad?  
"Will you snap out of it? You don't do 'I'm not worthy' very well," Scott said with a sigh.

"Oh, shut the fuck up," Logan exploded until his brain caught up with his mouth. "Worthy of what?"

"Oh, dear Lord give me strength…" Scott mumbled. "Okay, let me lay it out for you then. She loves you and she wants you. The only question here is what do you want?" With his hands he pointed to the left to the mansion to symbolize Rogue and straight ahead towards the road to indicate Logan's quest.

"She can't love me," Logan mumbled. She couldn't…could she? Did it matter? Was the sun suddenly shining a little brighter and the birds singing a little louder?

"Look, I'm growing tired of this. What do you want?" Scott asked as his patience was running out.

"I need to leave," Logan answered almost automatically and went to Scott's bike and got on it, ready to drive away after he had placed his bags on it. He had to go, everything was getting so damn complicated now.

"You don't need to go anywhere," Scott protested and stood before the bike, holding both hands on the handlebars.

"Let go," Logan turned the handlebars back and forth. Scott didn't let go.

"No."

"Let go!" Logan turned the wheel sharply to the right and Scott's left hand got slammed into the garage wall, making him redraw his hands and hold his injured hand up before his eyes for inspection. It was just a bruise and some minor cuts but some blood was beginning to seep forth.

"God damn it!" Scott swore. "This is the last time I do anything for her," he mumbled as he shook his injured hand. Then he starred angrily at Logan and went to stand beside him and indicated the road in front of him.

"Then go. I was right; you don't deserve her," he said angrily.

Not knowing whom he was angrier with, Scott or himself, Logan got ready to start the bike.

"You always did pick the easy way anyway," Scott taunted as Logan went to turn the key. That made his hand freeze. He did not take the easy way; he wasn't a coward. Seeing he had hit a nerve Scott went on.  
"It's easy for you to run, to be alone. No concerns, no responsibility and no one to take care of but yourself," his voice got softer as he continued. "But here you've got a beautiful young woman thrown into your arms who seems to think you're the best thing since peanut butter…."

Logan grunted at that, knowing of Scott's love for bread with peanut butter.

"…and she gives you everything and waits patiently for you to wake up and come to your senses!" Scott spread his hands out in frustration. "Why is it so hard for you to stay? To be a part of something? To have a responsibility for someone besides yourself?" His voice was a bit softer now though still puzzled.

"I don't trust anyone but myself," Logan said but the words were without the normal conviction.

"You trusted her with your life. Why can't you trust her with your heart?" Scott asked, trying for a kinder tone.

Logan didn't say anything, just looked thoughtful.

"Because you risk your life so often…but give your heart so rarely?" Scott suddenly said with that damn insight of his that Logan was beginning to see would be his undoing. But Logan didn't go down without a fight.

"Yeah well…..why is it so damn hard for you to let go?" Logan gave back, looking Scott in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" his tone was guarded now. And they call me paranoid, Logan thought.

"What I just said. Why do you choose the easy way?"  
"Hey, I'm not the one running here," Scott protested and threw his hands up in a 'no' gesture.

"Exactly," Logan said and Scott looked puzzled at him. "It's easy for you to stay. You're afraid to let go, be alone with your thoughts and feelings….being forced to rethink your life and where you're heading. You're afraid of what you'll find out about yourself," Logan accused. Scott backed away from him.

"No," he denied but the small hint of fear Logan smelled on him told him he was right.

"How about we make a deal then?" Logan suggested, a devilish smile playing over his lips. The Wolverine didn't lose and wouldn't lose today either!  
"What kind of deal?" Scot asked suspiciously. Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this, Logan thought.

"Well, you want me to do the right thing….." Logan began.

"I want Rogue to be happy," Scott interrupted, having a feeling that the words 'the right thing' from Logan's mouth could only mean trouble.

"So, you want me to do the noble thing and stay, right?" Logan pressed. Scott considered his words but couldn't see the catch.

"Yes," he admitted.

"Okay," Logan said and Scott looked surprised at him.

"You'll stay?"

"I'll stay and see if I can't get used to being a part of something, if not I can get this to work. I only want her to be happy as well," Logan admitted and Scott smiled, thinking he had won.

"Great," he turned to go towards the mansion. Logan was quickly off the bike and stopped Scott.

"No, no. Not that fast."

Scott looked questionable at him.

"I stay….IF you leave," he insisted. Scott moved away from him.

"You hate me THAT much that I have to leave for you to stay?!" Scott asked disbelieving. Logan shook his head.

"No, not like that, you dick," he protested though the humour in his voice softened the harsh words and Scott couldn't help but smile at that.

"Then like what?" Scott insisted.

"You go look up those people Xavier talked about," he said and quickly continued as he saw Scott was about to say something. "No, do it alone and without the Blackbird. It should take you three or four weeks. Then come back…or not. Whatever you've decided YOU want," Logan explained.

"But what of the school? The professor? Jean?" Scott protested. He couldn't leave without explaining. What would Jean think? He needed to tell her; she needed to understand he wasn't running away or abandoning her just like that.

*I understand, Scott, * a soft voice spoke in his mind through the telepathic link he shared with Jean.

*Jean! You know Logan asked me to help him? * Scott asked her in his mind, hoping she'll understand.

*Yes, I understand it all. I saw it in your mind. I sensed your conflict and wanted to make sure you were all right. It's all right. Go on. Take all the time you need; you deserve some time for yourself. I'll wait for you, * she promised and he could 'feel' her smile at him.

*I love you, * he sent with all his heart, a smile on his lips.

*I love you too. I'll cut our connection now and give you some privacy while you're away. Take care of yourself,* she asked and he sent all his love towards her through the link.

* I will. You take care as well,* he asked and again he felt her smile before she closed the connection. He felt at peace now, knowing she was okay with it….knowing she understood.

"Everything won't fall apart without you and I'll explain to them that you chose to help me out. Besides if you love Jeannie enough you'll be back but I think she'll understand if you need some time alone," Logan explained, totally ignorant of Jean and Scott's telepathic talk and had guided Scott over to his bike and Scott got on it, no longer in doubt now that he had talked with Jean.

"Use my bags on the trip. A change of style wouldn't hurt one bit," Logan teased, giving Scott's clothes a meaning look. Scott smiled and got ready to turn on the engine.

"I can't promise I won't come back after three weeks. I can't promise I'll find anything…about your past or…about myself," he admitted, his voice sober.

"I can't promise I'll stay but I'll give it a try," Logan said and Scott turned on the engine.

"I'll call you as soon as I have some info," Scott said and raised his voice to be heard over the engine.

"No need to yell. Super-hearing, remember?" Logan protested, his hands covering his ears.

"Oh, yeah," Scott said sheepishly, his tone softer now and Logan took his hands down.

"Never mind. You take care of yourself or the Prof and Jeannie'll have my hide," Logan said and reached out his hand to him, wondering if he'll accept it since he himself had ignored Scott's friendly greeting when he had first met the other man.

"I will. You take care of Rogue and the school," Scott asked as he accepted Logan's hand and shook it. Logan grinned as Scott put on his helmet and began to speed away.

"I will," Logan said but Scott was already out of hearing range. When Scott reached the big gates to the school he turned around one time to look at Logan standing there looking after him before he turned left and sped away.

"Mr. Summers? Scott? Did you get him to stay?" Rogue asked as she came around the corner and almost collapsed against Logan. He smiled warmly down to her and she blushed over the loving look in his eyes.

"Yeah…I recon he did," Logan said softly and she smiled happily.

The End


End file.
